Minako's Story
by NanohaHaruno101
Summary: 'Never let down your guard.' Minako was always taught that in the academy. However in the more recent years, Shinobi that lived outside Konoha was taught to never lower their guard around her. Mess with her, and bad things will happen to you. She has no problem in killing those who deserve it. All because she doesn't wish to lose her only living sibling, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Minako Uzumaki's backstory

Minako Uzumaki - who is also known as Mina - is the first born child and only daughter to The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his partner Kushina Uzumaki.

The girl was born silent, and the medics believed that she was dead. Bawko handed the new-born girl to Kushina, when her finger brushed against her daughters cheek the new-born started to cry.

While she was only a baby at the time, she remembered what happened.

Everything was dark, cold and quiet, then a voice spoke up.

'What a pitiful human' it said. 'Dying before you get to see the light of day, disgusting.'

A sudden surge of power was brewing inside of Minako.

Someone was sharing their chakra with her.

'I suppose I could share my chakra with you. Be grateful, Kushina's brat.'

The being that helped give her life was the Nine Tailed Fox, Kuruma.

Both of her parents believed her to be a very unique child this was confirmed when they found her in her fathers study, reading a book about Shinobi life, at the age of two.

The girl is a prodigy.

Her name was originally Minako Namikaze, however, when her parents died when she was five-years-old she had to change her name.

Her mother and father had died protecting the village, and her new-born brother, Naruto Uzumaki, Minako left behind her childlike antics and grew up earlier than anyone she's ever met in order to raise her brother.

She always knew that a sisters love is nothing compared to a mothers love or a fathers. She always tried her best in raising Naruto, she cooked for him, tucked him in bed, sang him nursery rhymes, read him stories and comforted him when he had nightmares.

The two were never excepted in the village. While Naruto only had Minako, Minako had Naruto, Seichi, (a friend she made on the first day, and Sakuras older brother) Shusui, and Itachi.

But she still had people who didn't like her, in fact, these people bullied her.

As if having bright red hair that was as strong wire wasn't enough, she also had deep purple eyes.

"Tomato!"

"Freak!"

"Outcast!"

"Die!"

She heard these words every day of her life until she turned eleven. In those six years anyone who said those words to her face would be beaten by her.

The parents called her a new name, the red hot habenero, and Minako never hated this name because it reminded her of her mother.

Eventually the time came when Minako graduated the academy, she was only seven and she had gained the highest score, succeeding her own father and best friend, Itachi Uchiha.

The two friends were separated when the teams were announced.

Itachi joined team two and Minako team three.

She wasn't close with her team, her Sensei, Sado Sekai, was in her fathers team and often compared her to him - he never knew they were related.

On a mission to answer a distress call made by a Konaha Shinobi the group was captured. Minako woke up, and was tied up, her entire team was tied up against trees. Kumo Shinobi were questioning her team about confidential information on their village. Information on the Nine-Tailed Fox was the main one. When they didn't answer the Kumo-nin, they were killed in front of her very eyes. Everything became blank to Minako, and when she came around, everyone was dead and she was covered in blood.

At that time, Seichi had graduated and Itachi had lost his entire team only days after she lost hers. The two survivors joined Seichi's team, team seven, the three of them were together once again.

Two years had pasted and the three was still together. Everything was great, everyone was happy, they were Chunin, until Itachi and Minako were told to join the Anbu Black-Ops. Minako took the position as the missions paid more and the leader, Danzo, had threatened to end her brother's life and realise the demon within.

At the age of thirteen she became a captain of an entire squad.

However she was taken out after the Uchiha massacre.

She remembers that day well.

She had just gotten home from another assassination mission, and had found Naruto asleep at the table. She tucked him into bed and had a bath, as she could still feel and smell the blood.

After getting dressed she went out to the balcony for fresh air.

But all she could smell was blood.

She sniffed her hand. Was it her that stunk like blood?

No, it wasn't her.

She just got out of a bath that she had soaked in for an hour, she had a strong smell of peppermint.

'It's not me' she had thought.

Her heart sank, as the faced the door.

She ran to Naruto's room, she had heard rumours before she left, the villagers were tried of Naruto, they wanted him out.

And she knew that there was a silent killer in the Anbu.

She slammed open the door and a body jolted up from the bed. "Mina…when did you get home?"

It was Naruto, then again it could be a clone transformation of an enemy.

"Naruto" she said slowly. "What is your least favourite food?"

"Vegetables, why?"

Minako slid down the wall and then quickly scrambled up.

"Don't worry, just go back to sleep. I love you, Naruto" she said, closing the door.

She returned to the balcony and saw someone else on the balcony.

A boy in mostly black. If there wasn't any lights on he was be completely invisible to her.

"Itachi, why are you here?" she asked, walking toward her best friend.

She never got her answer that night, instead her greatest friend held her tight and broke down.

He was shaking violently, while his entire tear jerked face was hidden in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to, don't hate me."

Minako, hate Itachi? Impossible! She could never.

He recovered quicker than she did. The mere of hating a loved one - a person she loved more than life itself - disgusted her.

"Ita what's wr -"

It was too sudden and quick, one minute ago the two young teenagers were only at arms length and now…

Minako hadn't realised how close they had gotten.

Itachi had taken a very large leap. He had pulled himself towards Minako. Chest to chest, and mouth to mouth.

Minako stood there, eyes wide open, and highly confused.

'It feels right. It's wrong on so many levels, but this feels right. Why does this feel right?'

'I'm not a girl, and I'm not human' a much darker voice growled inside of her. 'You deal with this.'

'Yeah' she thought as she felt Itachi's arms wrap around her waist. 'I'll deal with this.' She wrapped her own arms around his neck. 'Thanks, Kuruma.'

Plucking up every ounce of courage she had … she kissed him back.

She felt like she was watching a movie and the two main characters kiss, it normally looks like two puzzle pieces have connected together, it looks like it connects automatically. But these two awkward teens had no clue what they were doing, it was sloppy.

They pulled apart, took a deep breath and with much more confidence than before, kissed once again.

Minako was always described as a tsundere - well that's what Shusui had always said. He was the first to realise that the red-head had a crush on her friend - even if she didn't know it yet - and when she was asked if she liked him she said 'no' faster than her speed of running. It was true at that exact time, but a few months later, when she turned thirteen, she started to feel weird around Itachi.

Her heart would beat so fast that she was sure it would leap out of her chest, she kept getting red in the face - which caused her to stutter -, time seemed to stop or at least slow down, she got really nervous.

Minako is never nervous.

Since she didn't have any parents, she asked Mikato about what was happening.

'It's love' she had said. 'You like someone.'

Those words repeated in her head.

'You like someone.'

That was true, she liked Itachi, she really liked him. And now he was kissing her, Minako Uzumaki, the girl with red hair as strong as wire, a tomato, a freak, but even with all of that the teen was still experiencing her first kiss.

And she was kissing back.

The two pulled away again. 'Take care of Sasuke for me' Itachi whispered.

Before Minako could ask why or answer for that matter Itachi did his infamous forehead poke and disappeared into the night.

Imagine waking up the next morning, your brother jumping on your bed saying the the Third Hokage wanted to see you, letting in the most important person to the village in your dirty house because you didn't clean up, giving him a cup of green tea in your pyjamas and then your told that an entire clan was killed in a night, the only survivor was your brothers classmate, and your best friend - who you kissed last night - was responsible for this entire fiasco.

'A Shinobi mustn't show any kind of emotion, as it is considered a great weakness' Minako thought as she held onto the cup she was holding. She knew that she mustn't lose her cool around Naruto, who was watching from around the corner.

She was focusing on not crying, and not the amount of strength she was using on her cup. It smashed into pieces, the hot beverage poured onto her hand and on the floor.

The girl finally broke down into a gross sob.

Her parents were dead, teammates dead, Sensei dead, Shusui was dead, Izumi was gone forever, Mikato and Fugioka was the closest thing she had to parents, and Itachi was on the run.

Would Seichi be the next to go?

Maybe it would be Lord Third?

What about Naruto?

Was Minako cursed to be miserable for her entire life?

It's been three years since then and even though she hated Itachi with every fibre of her being … she did what he asked.

To take care of Sasuke.

While the boy showed hatred towards her actions, Minako never cared. She would make lunch and dinner, helped him train and walked him home after school.

Naruto never liked this, but he knew the Minako would help anyone she believed was in need, even if they didn't ask or didn't believe that they did, she would still help.

She's stubborn.

After the event, Minako was pulled out of the Anbu Black-Ops and became a Jounin.

Afraid to lose anymore loved ones she has never had her own team, she does missions with Seichi from time to time, but most of her missions are solos, S-rank solos.

Everyone was aware of the seventeen year old girl who was known for long red hair, purple eyes and using a different kind of kunai. A girl with perfect data, someone who has a strong dislike for rouge ninja, someone who kills rouges without a second thought.

Rouge ninjas should be considered lucky if they get to see two flashes of red.

They would be considered lucky if they never encounter her.

All because she is a S-rank kunoichi and is known to be highly dangerous.

From now on Mina's story will be in first person as it makes it easier


	2. Chapter 2 - Twelve Years Later

I arrived at the home that I lived in with Naruto. I arrived much later than I thought I would. I at least wanted to arrive before sunset - as today was the graduation test for the young kids in the academy - but I arrived in the middle of the night.

Naruto isn't going to be happy about this.

"Naruto, I'm back" I called out when I entered the house.

There was no answer, and it was pitch black.

I unclipped my shoes and went to the kitchen, maybe Naruto went to Ichiraku's for dinner.

This action is considered completely normal to the two of us. If I was away over night, Naruto would sometimes have some Ichiraku ramen, there should be a note on the fridge.

The table was messy once more, empty ramen cups was on it.

'When will that boy learn to clean up' I wondered as I cleaned up the mess. I refilled my canteen and shoved it in a messy fridge. 'This place needs to be cleaned'. As I closed the fridge I saw not a single note from Naruto.

"Naruto?" I called out, in a full panic mode. "Naruto, where are you!"

I pulled out my kunai and advanced to Naruto's room. From behind me, a door slammed open.

'If they're an assassin, they're not very good.'

I ran past the enemy, which to them it would look like a red flash, and I attached myself to his back. Both of my legs were wrapped around his waist, with my left hand I had managed to tie his hands together with some rope that I had acquired on my mission, and my right hand I held my kunai - which was pressed against his throat.

"You have some nerve coming into this house" I said darkly. "Tell me who you are, and what you're doing here. If you don't … I'll cut your entire head off."

"M-Minako it - it's me!" Iruka's voice said.

I pressed my kunai against Iruka's neck. "When you called me for a meeting the very day you became a teacher, what was the first thing you said to me?"

Iruka tensed up for a moment, "I want to talk about Naruto" he said, shaking.

I released him and put her kunai back in her holster. "Next time just knock."

The older Shinobi ignored me. "Naruto has stolen the scroll of ceiling."

We had arrived after everyone else, the area was packed with ninja of Jounin level or higher.

"Lord Hokage!" yelled out Bekkō. "This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!"

"The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village" Iwana said.

Iruka and I ran up to the group, with Mizuki lagging behind.

I hate you Mizuki.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life" said Yajirobee. "Maybe if his sister took better care of him" - he looked at Minako - "this would of never of happened!"

"You absolute dipshit!" I yelled out, my long red hair started to wave around ferociously. "I've been on a mission for the past three days! I would of been back sooner back you know royalty, they love to chat, oh wait you don't. Are you still on a easy-peasy 'B' rank missions?"

"That's enough, Minako!" Lord Third said. "Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!"

"Sir!" the crowd of Shinobi said.

All Of the Shinobi disappear with a rush of wind in front of Hiruzen.

Iruka stoped on a building, panting and looking around.

'Where would he go?' he thought.

I sat down, and started to try to pinpoint Naruto's chakra.

The Uzumaki clan was known for its unique abilities, and identifying chakra was one of my abilities.

My eyes snapped open after a minute of searching, my eyes were surrounded by purple face paint, I had entered Sage Mode.

"Lets go."

The two of us had reached where Naruto was. He was in front of a small hut, sitting on the ground panting. Iruka and I walked up to him, and Naruto looked up.

"It's all over" Iruka laughs.

Naruto scratched his head, and laughs back. Iruka straightened up, looking confused. I looked at my brother, he looked almost out of it.

"Huh?" Iruka said.

"Got me already?" my brother said. "Not bad. You're quick, sis, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

"Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes" Naruto said happily.

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asked.

"Who's been filling your head with that nonsense?" I asked.

"Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it." - he turned around to show the scroll on his back - "He told me where to find the scroll..." - he turned back to Iruka and I - "... And this place..." he noticed the shocked faces our faces.

'Oh great…the crazy head…'

I sensed an incoming attack, Iruka and I looked over our shoulders at an incoming Kunai.

"Look out!" Iruka called out.

"Naruto move!"

I pushed Naruto, and then Iruka pushed me back, taking the Kunai. The impact pushed Iruka back to the wall of the hut. The Kunai was in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there was one in his leg.

"I see you've found our little hide away" Mizuki called out.

Iruka looked up, "So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known."

"Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!" Mizuki called out from the tree he was standing on.

"Don't do it Naruto, protect that scroll!" I said.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening "Wait a minute..." - he looked over at Iruka, then me, then back at Mizuki - "What's going on here?" - he then looked back at Iruka.

Iruka, who was panting heavily, pulled the Kunai out from his leg and threw it aside. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" - Mizuki looks down at the two other Shinobi - "It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power."

Naruto stood up. He looks up at Mizuki with an angry look in his eyes.

"Naruto" - Mizuki holds out his hand - "Iruka and Minako is just trying to scare you cause they don't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh?" he looked at Iruka and Minako.

"Naruto, don't listen to the bastard!"

"Stop lying, Mizuki" - Iruka looked at Naruto - "Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

Mizuki laughed "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No, Mizuki!"

"Don't you dare!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."

"What decree?"

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka and even your own sister is trying to hide it from you now. They'd do anything to shut me up."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, his eyes wide. "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

"Shut your mouth Mizuki! Naruto get out of here!"

"The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" - Naruto stared at the Shinobi, shocked - "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled out.

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive."

Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes, "No...!" - Naruto's hands are out at his sides, and a wind had come up around him - "No, no, no, no!"

"Naruto..."

'Kurama's chakra is showing' I thought, feeling the sudden chakra appear.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts! Even your own sister wants you dead!"

Iruka bended over in pain, his hands were above the wound in his leg.

Mizuki started to spin a Shuriken above his head. "Die, Naruto!" he threw the Shuriken.

Naruto fell back, then he started to crawl away.

"Naruto! Get Down!"

Iruka jumped in front of Naruto, then I jumped in front Iruka.

Naruto did as he was told, he covered his head with his hands. Iruka is above him, and the Shuriken was sticking out of my back. Since I was still in Sage Mode, I didn't feel any pain. Naruto looks up at Iruka shocked. Mizuki also shares this look.

"W-Why?"

"Because we're the same. When my parents died, I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me ... and know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto" - I could hear Iruka cry - "You feel lonely and it hurts inside. I know that you have Minako, but you've never known a parents love. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki chuckled, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto got up, and ran away.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out, reaching out. "Naruto!"

Mizuki jumped down, laughing, "you know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it" - Iruka's hand drops - "He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village" - Mizuki stood up straight - "You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."

Iruka pulled the Shuriken out of my back. "No. Naruto..." - he turned around - "Isn't like that!" he threw the Shuriken towards Mizuki.

Mizuki dodged the Shuriken easily, and it goes up into the trees. "You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you two." Mizuki jumped away.

"Lets go, Iruka."

"Naruto!" - Naruto, who is really Iruka, looks at Mizuki, who is disguised as Naruto - "Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!" - 'Iruka' comes up in front of 'Naruto' - "He's coming after you to take it away."

Iruka stoped on a branch, with myself as the scroll on his back, then he jumped, right into Mizuki, sending Iruka flying back. Iruka lands on his feet, and slides to a stop. He's panting, hard.

Mizuki was on his hands and knees. "It can't be..." - Iruka took the scroll off his back, and backed up to a tree, sliding down to the ground - "How did you know, Naruto?" - Mizuki looked over his shoulder - "How did you know..." - he released the Jutsu, and Mizuki appeared - "... That it was me, and not Iruka?"

Iruka chuckled, then the two of us realised the Jutsu, revealing Iruka, and beside him was me.

"Because I'm Iruka" he said. "And you can't forget Minako" he added.

Mizuki stood up. "You're a fool" - Minako could feel Naruto around - "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family. That killed your parents, he's not your real brother, he died before he got to see the light of day!"

"You know nothing! Naruto is my brother, and I know it!"

"I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?" I asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll poor all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right..." Iruka said quietly.

"That is how beasts are" Iruka continued. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves."

Mizuki reached around to his last Shuriken on his back. "Hmph! You really believe that dribble?" - he pulled the Shuriken off his back - "Iruka, Minako, I was going to save you two for later but I changed my mind" - he starts to spin the Shuriken - "You're finished!" Mizuki starts to run to the two.

I pulled out one of my Kunais.

Then, before I could do anything, Naruto jumped in between them, and head butts Mizuki in the stomach, which sent him flying backwards. Iruka's eyes widen, and Minako lips curl into a smile. Naruto skids to a stop, and stood with the scroll up beside him.

'That was a good move, you're growing before my very eyes.'

Naruto stood up straight.

Mizuki looked back at Naruto. "Not bad, for a little punk."

Naruto stared at Mizuki, half of his face was shadowed in the darkness. "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or my Sister... I'll kill you!"

Mizuki stood back up. "Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!"

Naruto moved into his stance; two fingers crossed over his other two fingers, it formed a "+" in front of his face. "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Iruka was watching, shocked, his mouth slightly opened. My smile became wider and wider with each growing second.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a poofing sound, and Iruka's eyes widen. Surrounding them was hundreds of Naruto clones. In the trees and on the ground.

'You're growing up' I thought, still keeping my Kunai up.

Mizuki looked around confused and overwhelmed. All of the clones were calling out "over here" and 'come on".

"Huh?" Mizuki said, stumbling around. "What is this?" - Mizuki fell back, and moved back - "No..."

"If you're not comin..." a Naruto clone started.

"Then we're gonna come after you" another clone finished.

Mizuki looked around, then he screamed as Naruto and his clones started to beat him to a pulp.

Within a few minutes Mizuki was beaten onto the ground, with Naruto standing above him, rubbing his head and laughing.

"Sorry. I kinda got carried away" - Naruto dropped his hand and looked at the other two - "You okay, Iruka Sensei, Mina-nee?

Iruka let out a deep breath. "Yeah..."

Iruka lets out another breath. "Naruto. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you."

"Sensei? How much longer?" Naruto asked, his eyes closed.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

I touched the tiny pack that rested on my lower back, my parents Hitai-ates were in there.

Naruto opened his eyes. Iruka and I were standing there, smiling, Iruka held Naruto's goggles in his hands.

"Congratulations" Iruka said, smiling brightly. "You graduate."

Naruto stood there, shocked. On his head, was Iruka's Leaf headband. "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. The three of us are going out for Ramen tonight."

Naruto's lips started tremble. He was quiet.

Iruka opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto jumped at him, hugging him, and Iruka falls back down.

Naruto draged me down to them.

"Calm down there Naruto" I said, in between laughter.

Naruto started to laugh, and Iruka started to pat Naruto's back, saying, "Oh come on". Then the three of us start mucking around

 _'Can you see it, Mama, Papa? He finally did it, he's a Shinobi now. Maybe one day he'll be stronger than you, Papa.'_


	3. New Friend

I had been called into the Hokage's office a few hours after Naruto had finally graduated from the academy. Apparently the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, had attempted his fifteenth sneak attack today. Kid doesn't give up, I can appreciate that. While I sat down at the table my thoughts were filled of Naruto. 'He better not fuck up his photo' I thought. 'Has he even taken his photo yet?'

While I was thinking, Sasuke appeared to hand in his photo. I gave the boy a soft smile as he handed in his photo. The Hokage gave the picture to me to put away. I looked at the picture in my hands, as usual Sasuke wasn't smiling, he didn't look like he didn't want to be there.

I let out a small laugh as I put the picture down with the others.

'Just like him. It's rare for him to smile, it did take me twelve years to get him to laugh.'

When I had returned, Sasuke had already left.

'Always training, he's such an Uchiha.'

* * *

After an hour, Naruto walked in. Konohamaru was up to nineteen tries, he had tried during lunch, which caused me to escort Konohamaru to Ebisu - whom I scolded for not keeping an eye on a mere child. I returned, only to see that Naruto had showed up. I started to laugh. Naruto, my brother, wore the face paint that I use to freak academy students out - and Shisui on more than one occasion - for his photo.

"At first, you know. I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me like three hours to how to work it out and stuff, but finally I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler" Naruto said, while sitting on the chair.

"Take it again" Hiruzen said.

"No way!"

"We can't accept this photo."

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it again" Naruto yelled back. The two males were having a stare down until Naruto decided to use his Sexy Jutsu. "Pretty please Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen fell back with a nosebleed, and my hair flared up.

"Na-ru-to" I said, my teeth grinding together.

My brother gulped.

I helped the Hokage up and handed him a handkerchief, I could sense Konohamaru's presence. "So that's the Sexy Jutsu, you say? Very tricky. Too tricky don't do it again" he said. Naruto started to laugh and rub the back of head, then I noticed something.

"Where's your Hitai-ate, Naruto?"

"You're supposed to be wearing it" Hiruzen finished for me.

"Oh I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't want to mess it up" Naruto told us.

"So you want your Hitai-ate nice, but your photo, which is supposed to identify you, makes you look like a clown. It's for Shinobi training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is" Hiruzen said.

"Well fine. How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto asked.

'I told you' I thought, my attention was focusing on Konohamaru - who was outside the door. The door slammed open, "old man, I challenge you" Konohamaru yelled, running to the table. "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" Konohamaru yelled, and then he tripped on air.

'Here we go again' I thought.

Hiruzen pulled down his hat a bit, he looked at his grandson. "Something tripped me!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"Are you okay Honourable Grandson? And by the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat."

'Oh great, another headache.'

The man who gives me the headache is named Ebisu, he's the guy that I scold on a daily basis. He's an elite trainer - that lets tiny kids escape.

I saw him look at Naruto with the same murderous look that the entire village does. I sent him my 'I will kill you' look.

Konohamaru walked towards Naruto, "alright you're the one who tripped me. Aren't you?!"

'Not this again.'

I had been accused of tripping Konohamaru over the years. When he was two-and-a-half he pointed at me and said 'twripped me'. I'm a hundred percent sure that his first complete sentence was 'you tripped me!'

This kid is also ridiculously annoying.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf. "You tripped over your own feet, dork!"

'Oh no … Naruto and Konohamaru are exactly the same! They're unpredictable and loud, if they become friends I'll die.'

"Hey you, take your hands off of him right now. He's the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage" said Ebisu.

'Are we're the kids of the Fourth Hokage.'

Konohamaru looked smug about his position in the village. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to hit me tough guy. Afraid that the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! So believe it!" yelled Naruto while he hit Konohamaru on the head.

Ebisu looked like he was going to lose it, and I was insanely entertained. When Konohamaru finally got to his feet Ebisu went to talk to Konohamaru. "Listen carefully, you are the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage…" I started to block out Ebisu - everyone does this - and started to wonder what I would make for dinner.

"Where'd he go now?!" I heard Ebisu exclaim.

"I think he followed Naruto but I have no idea where they're going" said Lord Hokage.

"He's with Naruto? That's a disaster!" Ebisu continued, he then ran of the room yelling, "Honourable Grandson!"

The Hokage sighed. "Konohamaru is very determined that was his twentieth sneak attack today. And if he starts running around with Naruto, he's sure to get even worse. Naruto wouldn't teach anything bad, would he?"

"Let's not worry about this now" I said, standing up and stretching. "Lets go get some sun."

Together, the two of us made our way to the roof and into the blazing sunlight.

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka yelled from behind us. "I've been looking for you."

"For what purpose?" asked Lord Hokage.

"It's about Naruto. Did he resubmit his Shinobi I.D photo?" asked Iruka.

The Lord Hokage used a hum as a response. "You know I gave him a big lecture the other night at the Ramen shop. But he's still beaming because he became a genin, a Shinobi trainee, he thinks that it'll change things. That people will stop looking down at him now" continued Iruka.

"I fear his dream may not come true" the Third Hokage began. "People don't change that easily. The nine tailed fox is within him, not everyone knows that of course. Only the people who fought the beast know the truth. I decree that no one could speak about this. Even those who whispered it were punished severely. So the children of today know nothing about Naruto's connection to the beast that ravaged our village and nearly destroyed us all. As long as the children are unaware of this, Naruto has some hope of being accepted. That was the wish of the Fourth Hokage, before he sacrificed himself to save us. He asked that when Naruto grew up, he should be regarded as a hero."

I looked up to the rock-head carving of the Fourth Hokage, my father.

"Hero?"

"The Fourth Hokage defeated the fox by sealing the spirit in a newborn baby. Whose umbilical cord had just been cut" I said, still looking at the rock-face. "By containing the fox spirit within his tiny body, the tiny body of my little brother, Naruto saved the village. That's why he's a hero. Unfortunately, many of the villagers don't understand this. People are driven by fear, many think the beast could take over Naruto's body. Some think he is the beast. And their children feel their fear and hatred. And they turn against Naruto as well."

'He will open up the future for Jinchūriki.'

"You know what the ancients said about such things Iruka?" Lord Third questioned.

"What's that sir?"

"When the people reject someone's very existence and then look at that person, their eyes become cold. Cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter" he said.

After that the two of us - Lord Hokage and I - decided to relax, and stretch out our legs. The walk through the village was relaxing, the sun was warm and it was a beautiful day, kids were playing around. Many kids approached the Hokage as we walked around, and he even treated to treat me to some ramen! This guy, this guy is a champion!

* * *

As the sun had began to set the two of us walked back to his office and used the crystal ball to see what Naruto was doing. I'm not spying on my brother, I'm watching over him. I saw when he combined his Sexy Justu with the Shadow Clone. My eye was twitching and I felt like a vein would pop, from the corner of my non-twitching eye I saw that the Third Hokage was bright red, Naruto's stupid technique worked on him. After that he dismissed me, and I made my way over to the Uchiha district.

What's left of it.

I opened the door and made way inside. Every time I entered the house it reminded me of the good old days, the days before the crack in the wall in front of the house was made. The house was quieter than what I was used to, I could only hear the clock ticking and the occasional drop of water. I made my way past the photos of family and friends and over to the kitchen - after finding Sasuke fast asleep in his old room.

'That boy works too hard' I thought as I stared at an old crack - that I had made by accident - in the wall beyond the house. 'Is this what you wanted, you stupid idiot? To work your only sibling so hard until he couldn't function properly.'

* * *

"Oi, Little Avenger, dinner is ready downstairs, eat it before it gets cold" I said poking Sasuke in the stomach with my foot.

"I don't need -" he began.

"And I've prepared some more meals for the incoming days, your lunch for tomorrow is in its usual spot, I gotta go home now so I'll see you around."

And after a swift poke to his head, I left to my own house.

* * *

I arrived home, and saw that Naruto was reading one of my old Jutsu scrolls on the living room floor. "Have a bath, you sink" I said, removing my Haitai-ate, then, with much difficulty, I tied my hair back. "Dinner will be ready when you come out."

* * *

When we finished dinner I headed to Iruka's place, to give him some dinner. I walked in as if I owned the place, and terrified Iruka in the process. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Minako?" he asked me.

I gave him an amused look. "It's not like you were busy with some girl, it would be the end of the world if you were" I handed him the curry and some of the dangos I had left over from dinner. I saw that Iruka was bright red in the face. "And besides, you forget to eat when you're busy. I'll annoy later, Iruka." I turned toward the door. "Oh, for your information, Naruto's Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, will be two hours late."

I heard his head shift and I walked out of the door. When I arrived back home, Naruto was sleeping at the table, clutching onto his Haitai-ate. I picked him up, and walked to over to his room. I carefully placed him on his bed, and undid the zipper of his jacket. "Sweet dreams, Little Ramen Bowl" I turned of the lights and closed the door - after closing the curtains and tucking him in.

My room was different to Naruto's or anyone else's. I had the normal inspirational posters - the stealthy cat is my favourite - and I had a collection of pictures I had taken of different places, there was a nice photo of a waterfall that I always meditated under when I was younger. The furniture was pretty normal, it was everything a normal person would need. A big ass bed, a desk, bookshelf, just the normal stuff. Except for the manikin in the bottom right corner that held my old ANBU uniform.

After entering my room - which happened to be the biggest room in the house - I flopped head first onto my bed.

'If you keep doing that, your nose will squish.'

I threw one of my pillows at the door. "Shut it, Itachi!"

When I heard the pillow hit the door, I remembered that Itachi wasn't here. That he's not the peace-loving man - correction, young man - that I once knew. There is no one that will keep me calm, those days are gone and they're never coming back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pass or Fail? Survival Test!

The New Team Seven

I woke a bit later than usual the next day. I had enough time to get myself ready, and make Naruto's lunch, Naruto just has to make himself breakfast.

I have no time for breakfast.

"Don't drink the milk, it's out of date" I said to a barely awake Naruto as I walked out of the door.

* * *

I arrived to the Jounin meeting early than I had expected, after with all of the unplanned encounters a had with friends on the streets. I wasn't appointed as a Sensei this time around - then again I have never let my team pass - instead, I was given a co-captain position on Kakashi's team, let's just hope that they pass.

After Kakashi arrived - much earlier than I thought he would - we all stared into Lord Third's crystal ball.

"Most promising student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" asked Asuma.

"Yes, he's the one" said Hiruzen.

"So he's the only one left of the Uchiha" said Kurnunai.

"That's right."

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh. Your brother, Minako?" asked Kakashi.

I nodded and looked through the crystal ball. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting…again. Those boys will be the death of me. I watched as a boy in their class bumped into Naruto, which caused the two younger boys to share a kiss.

I blinked slowly, my eyes slowly opened and my mouth was slightly ajar. My heart had stopped completely and as I blinked I couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke in the crystal ball, instead I saw myself, with Itachi. Okay my heart is officially breaking and it hurts. I had gotten over this ages ago and now its bothering me.

"As usual Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble" said The Third Hokage, and then he pushed my right arm, which snapped me out of my crazy-stupid state.

* * *

Some time afterwards the meeting was dismissed. Kakashi and I - aka what's left of the dream team - spent most of our time at the KIA memorial stone in the training fields after the meeting. We both had lost so many people. Parents. Teammates. Friends. It was hard to believe that we hadn't completely shut down yet.

"We should go meet them, by know all three of them will be growing impatient" I said, noticing the shadow, it seemed that we were two hours late.

* * *

We reached the classroom and Kakashi opened the already slightly open door. My eyes saw the chalk duster fall on to Kakashi's head. Naruto's laughter could be heard from the other side. "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

Oh boy.

After Kakashi entered the room, he stepped inside to let me in.

Naruto stopped laughing at once and stared at me, all three Genin stared at me.

I had a good relationship with the three, I have known them for a very long time. Naruto is my brother, Sasuke is like a little brother to me, and Sakura, well her brother - who's name is Seiichi - and I are friends and teammates, so I know her better than her own parents.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I would never do something like that" said Sakura.

Why would you lie in my presence, you're worse than Seiichi when it comes to lying.

Kakashi picked up the chalk duster, "Hmmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots."

And with that, I could tell that Kakashi had crushed their spirits.

"So, our Little Baby Genin, meet us on the rooftop" I said as Kakashi and I disappeared from sight.

* * *

The three finally reached the roof - they are slow - and sat on the floor in front of us. The order went Naruto, Sakura and finally Sasuke.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself, one at a time" Kakashi said.

 _'Why don't the three of you introduce yourselves?'_

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are was supposed to say?" asked Sakura.

 _'What?'_

"Things you like, things you hate. Dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that" said Kakashi.

 _'Your likes and dislikes, dreams, hobbies, anything will do.'_

"Why don't you tell us that stuff first, I mean before we can talk. Tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work" said Naruto.

 _'Why don't you go first Sensei.'_

Kakashi pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that" - I let out a loud cough and quickly said 'make out paradise' and covered that with another cough. Kakashi ignored me and continued on. "My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies" - "*cough* *cough* reading porn *cough* *cough*"

He then smacked me on the head.

 _'Hello, I'm Sado Sekai. I like reading and my new puppy, Yona, I dislike liars. My hobbies include training and reading, my dream for the future is for the three of you to be great Shinobi and people.'_

I heard Sakura whisper 'That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name' to the two boys.

"Okay your turn. You on the right, you first" said Kakashi, looking at Naruto.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my sister, Minako Uzumaki, instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at Ichiraku's, and I love my sister's homemade cooking. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating ramen and comparing them. My future dream is, TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

 _'I'mJiroKobayashi.I like to prank people and I hate people who take things too seriously. My hobby is pranking and annoying my elder brother, and I've never really thought of my dreams for the future.'_

Kakashi looked deep in thought, so I called the next person. "Sakura, you next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uhh, I mean the person I like is" - she looked over to Sasuke - "My hobby is, uhh" - she was still looking at Sasuke - "My dream for the future" she finished it off with a squeal.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked her.

"Naruto!"

 _'Hmph, I'mSaburo  
Minami.I like nothing and I hate everything and everyone. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies and I don't care for my  
future.'_

"Alright last one" said Kakashi, while looking at Sasuke.

I'm still here.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Leave to Sasuke to kill the mood. He can focus on restoring his clan, I'll kill the bastard.

 _'Umm…hi. I'm Mi-Minako Nami…Uzumaki, Minako Uzumaki. I like reading and my younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki, I hate bullies and mean people. My hobbies are r-reading and cooking, and my dream is to ra-raise my brother to be a great Shinobi.'_

"Minako, you want to introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi.

"As you three twerps know, I'm Minako Uzumaki. I like my younger brother, Naruto, and of course both of you, Sasuke and Sakura, you're like younger siblings to me, and I also like to read. I hate it when people underestimate me, and bullies, and rouge Shinobis" - I looked up to the sky - "I guess I just hate mean people in general" - I looked back to the other three - "I also hate it when people call me a flower. My hobbies include: reading, cooking, training and dancing around my room with the radio on full blast. My dream is to see the three of you be great Shinobi, and I want to end I certain rogue. I also like what my father once said to me, 'I have died many a death in love, and yet, had I not loved I would never have lived at all', it's kind of a nindo."

"What is your nindo, Minako?" Sakura asked me.

"I actually have two. 'Underestimation of a person's intelligence, strength, and aggression just makes you less prepared. Expect anything from anyone' and 'anyone is capable of murder.'"

"Good you're each unique and you all have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" asked Naruto.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together" I answered.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"A survival exercise" said Kakashi.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff in the academy. That's how we got here" said Sakura.

"This is not like your previous training" said Kakashi.

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi started to chuckle and I grinned. "Hey hold on, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"Well if we tell you the answer, you're not going to like it" said Kakashi.

I decided to look more serious. "Out of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it" said Kakashi.

"That's crazy! We worked too hard to get here, dattebayo! What was that graduation test for anyway?!" asked Naruto.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates who might become Genin or not" said Kakashi.

"That's how it is. We decide whether you pass or fail" I said.

"Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m and bring your ninja gear" said Kakashi. "That's it, you're dismissed. Oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke."

With one last look at the three Genin, we both disappeared.


	5. The New Team Seven

**Ignore what the title says, I'm an idiot and forgot to post the chapter before this one …**

* * *

The next morning I managed to convince Naruto to leave before me. It was a bell test tradition to be late to the test so the Genin could learn to push through their needs and wants to reach their goals. I decided to do some cleaning, the place was getting  
even messier. My radio was playing an old ballad that I loved. "Take my hand" I sang softly, picking up some ramen cups. "Take my whole life too" - I placed the old scrolls in their proper place - "for I can't help" - I started to do the dishes -  
"falling in love with you."

I had lost count of how long I had been cleaning for, until I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Kakashi. "Coming!"

* * *

The two of us arrived to the training grounds in complete silence, it was weird being a team with Kakashi again I hadn't been in a team with him since my ANBU days.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura stood up and Sasuke glared at me. "You're both late!" two of the Genin yelled.

 _This is definitely like the old team seven. The hyperactive one, the smart kunichi and the quiet child._

"Well a black cat crossed our path so we had to take the long way" said Kakashi.

 _I haven't heard that one since the days of Obito._

Kakashi and I held up a bell each.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from us. That's all there is to it" said Kakashi.

"If you can't get them by noon. You go without lunch. You will be tied to one of those posts, and you'll watch as we eat our lunch in front of you" I continued.

"Wait a minute there's three of us. How come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy" said Kakashi. "Then again all three of you can flunk out too. You can use any weapons including  
shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill us you will not be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei" said Sakura.

Naruto laughed. "Especially since he couldn't dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers" said Kakashi.

"When we say start you will begin" I said.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran to us. Kakashi moved behind Naruto and pointed a kunai to Naruto's head. "Don't be in such a hurry" said Kakashi. "I didn't say start yet" - the other two Genin stepped back - "but you came at me with the whole intention  
of destroying me. How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"Get ready" I started. The group started to prepare their selves to jump away. "And start." The three jumped away.

I had put Genins through the bell test before during the three years of me being a Jounin, none of them passed of course.

I stood beside Kakashi. _A Shinobi must know how to cancel their movements and hide effectively. They seem to understand that much._ I saw Naruto approach us. _Except for Naruto._

"You and me, right now. Fair and square. Let's go" said Naruto.

I facepalmed. "You know compared to the others you're a bit weird. Are you sure he's your brother Minako?"

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your hair!" yelled Naruto as he started to run towards Kakashi.

 _Shinobibattle tactics numberone taijutsu_. I moved back while thinking about the time that I went through the bell test.

 _'I'll get that bell, easy peasy!'_

 _'Jiro you idiot, you won't be able to get a bell even if it was in front of you!'_

I remembered that Jiro was a stubborn boy and he charged right to Sado Sensei. Saburo didn't like working with people and left to work by himself after the test. I was a very quiet child and I couldn't tell them that we needed to work together, and when  
I tried to help I was ultimately rejected.

I came back into reality when Kakashi was doing the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu, 1000 Years of Death.

 _Oh boy._

Naruto went flying into the pond and Kakashi pulled out his stupid book.

Correction, his stupid perverted book.

There's a difference.

I sighed "I'm going to set some traps, send chakra through the Thunder God Kunai if you need me."

"Stay there until I call you."

I jumped away and ended up far away from everyone. The traps that I was going to set were basic, academy level basic. I had surrounded the area with seals so when one of the three come around, the trap can activate.

With no one to stop me from disobeying orders I decided to do my own thing.

I think I'll go look for my first victim now.

Kakashi suddenly appeared before me. "Again with disobeying my orders, Minako? I thought you would of learnt by now."

"You were taking too long, Kashi" - I crossed my arms - "who do you want? The little blossom or emo-duck junior?"

"I'll take on the boy" he responded and then he walked away, reading his book.

Classic Kakashi, giving me the easy job.

* * *

I found my target much easier than I thought I would and I snuck up behind her, "Ya-ho, Sakura-chan!" I sang in the voice I normally used when I wanted something. It felt weird using it after so many years. "Behind you!"

She turned around and I smiled like a crazy person. Sakura screamed so loud that I had to cover my ears. I had used a baby genjutsu technique. It was of a highly injured Sasuke who was on the verge of death. Sakura screamed once again and fell to the  
ground.

 _Shinobi battle skill number two, genjutsu, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, but she didn't see it coming._

"Did I over do it, dattebane?" I wondered. "Naw, that was baby stuff."

If these three pass, we'll have a lot of work to do, maybe I can persuade Seiichi to help us. We can take turns in training Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi can train Sasuke because the council is annoying.

I went to go look for Kakashi and the baby emo-duck, but before I could find them I was interrupted. My little - she was little once - messager and pet had landed on my shoulder, carrying a message. "Thanks, Chi" I said, receiving the message.

I found Chi when she was a baby crow, yes Chi is a crow, I was thirteen at the time a found her.

I'm kind of like her mother, her human mother.

I opened the message - after releasing the seal.

 _Fox,_

 _Under the order of our current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, you are to supervise the first two exams along with its proctors in the up coming Chunin exams. In the last exam, you are to join the ANBU in protecting Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage._

 _Wishing you all the best,_

 _Tenzo_

"Supervising the exams? This ought to the fun."

When I finally found the two boys, I saw they were fighting.

 _Boys._

Sasuke was getting closer to a bell with each passing second, until Kakashi used the head hunter jutsu.

 _Shinobi battle technique number three, ninjutsu._

Sasuke's entire body was under the ground, and only his head remained. At this time, Kakashi made eye contact with me, as I continued to hide in the shadows, and nodded. I sat in silence, picking off the remaining purple nail polish on my fingers, waiting  
for the clock to ring.

 _I think I need to repaint my nails._

Sakura came out of the bushes and stopped dead in her tracks, she had found the body less Sasuke. I watched as she started to freak out. "Ahhh! Sasuke is just a head without a body and he's talking!"

She fainted again.

New genjutsu idea, a beheaded Sasuke.

When Sasuke finally got out of the ground he went to check on Sakura.

 _Aww he's growing up._

Sakura tried to tell Sasuke that they should give up and try next year. I watched as Sasuke glare at her, and I knew what he was going to talk about.

Luckily for me the alarm went off, and I disappeared to where Kakashi was.

I found Naruto tied at the post.

 _That idiot._

I could hear their stomachs growling. "Uh, oh, stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad" Kakashi stated. "Oh, by the way about this exercise. Well, we've decided to not send any of you back to academy."

 _We did?_

Naruto looked happy about what was just said, and Sakura questioned it. The two of them were ecstatic. "Then that means all three of us … all three of us …" Naruto was attempting to say something.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently!" Kakashi said. The three Genin started to look shocked.

"Drop us from the program?! That means that none of us could ever become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent to the academy! You both can't just change your minds and kick us out! Why would you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." I said.

Sasuke never liked being called a kid and calling him a brat is even worse. I watched as he charged towards me, Kakashi appeared before me, dropped Sasuke to the ground and sat on him as he kept one of Sasuke's arms pulled back.

"You think it's all about you" Kakashi said.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he some kind of bug!" Sakura yelled.

"You think it's easy being a Shinobi? Do you even know what it means to be a Shinobi? Do you think that this life that Kakashi and I live is a game?" I said. "Why do you think we even bother to put you in squads? Did you ever question that?"

"I don't know what you mean" Sakura answered.

"You never even realised it? Why we put you through this exercise!" I continued, looking down at them. "Iruka was too soft on you and the academy's standards are dropping if you can't realise something as simple as this!"

"What it's about?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, this skill determines if you pass or fail."

"But that's … I mean … I wanted to ask you that from the beginning" Sakura said.

"Use your head Sakura! Three people on a team, who trains together! Why would they do that?"

"Argh! How are we supposed to know why you pick three people? We don't make the rules!" Naruto yelled.

"It's so basic, even a toddler would know this! Teamwork!"

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

I turned around and started to walk away, both of my hands were stretched out and in line with my head.

 _I'm out._

"That's what we meant. It's too late now, but if all three of you came at us together then you could of passed. Well, anyway, it's over" Kakashi said.

"You set it up with three people and only two bells. If we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them and that would lead to ground conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura said.

 _How am I meant to get my source of entertainment?_

"Exactly. We purposely pitted you against each other. We wanted to see if you could all overcome that and put the squad ahead yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you … it never even crossed your minds" Kakashi said. "Sakura,  
you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything. And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless.  
Arrogance." I was still walking away. "Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this  
can lead to failure and death" Kakashi continued. "Minako come back here."

I turned around on the heels of my shoes and let out a sigh. Kakashi had pulled out a Kunai, and was held up against Sasuke's throat.

 _Obey the last wish of a crazy lunatic or stand where I am, and not do a thing?_

 _I'm just gonna stay here._

"For example" Kakashi said. "Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." - the other two seized up - "That's what happens on a mission." - Kakashi put the kunai away - "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead.  
On every mission your life is on the line" Kakashi got off Sasuke.

 _Yes. Yes. Death. Death and blood._

Kakashi walked over towards the KIA stone, "Did you look at this stone. The names engraved on it?"

I walked over to the stone, and saw the names of those who I have lost.

"That's it. That's it. That's it. Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not gonna live for nothing and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero, a hero" Naruto said.

"Please don't end up on that stone" I said, clenching both of my hands. "The people on this stone … they're a special kind of hero."

"What kind of heroes are they? Come on tell us!" Naruto yelled, still wanting to know.

I stayed silent for a while, trying to think of what to say, and as I ran my finger over Shisui's name I finally said something. "They're all KIA."

"That sounds real cool!" Naruto said.

"IT ISN'T COOL!" I screamed. _Oh no I've finally snapped_. "KIA means that they died in action. A name on that stone just collects dust if you didn't make a reputation for yourself! All of those people, from Genins to ANBU, they were too young to  
make such a great sacrifice."

"The names of our closest friends are on here" Kakashi explained. "And not so close teammates." I heard his head shift. "Alright, we're going to give you one last chance. But we're going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a  
bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself."

"If anyone shares with him, that person will fail. In this world, we make the rules, and you follow them" I said.

The two of us disappeared behind some trees some distance from the group. I watched as Sasuke offered his lunch to Naruto.

 _Oh my god, he actually did something nice! Am I finally getting to him?_

Sakura then offered her lunch and fed Naruto.

 _I feel like a proud parent._

I looked at Kakashi and nodded. The two of us disappeared and reappeared in front of the three in a cloud of smoke.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto started to freak out. I had to hold back my laughter. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment" - Kakashi kept his hand on the tiger sign - "any last words?"

"But you said -" Naruto started.

"What did we say?" I asked.

"You said that there were three of us! That's what you said! And that's why Sakura and …" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes?"

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together" Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's right! We have gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!" Sakura said.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward. "You pass!"

Everyone looked at Kakashi as if he was insane.

 _Oh wait, Kakashi is already insane._

"You pass" he repeated.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded for both Minako and myself. The others did exactly what we said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A Shinobi must see through deception. In the Shinobi world those who break rules  
are scum. That is true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" Kakashi said, before pulling a Guy pose. "The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow."

"I did it! I did it! Dattebane!" Naruto cheered.

I leaned against the post that Naruto was tied up against. "Lets go home" Kakashi said, walking away.

"You guys forgot to untie me!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot" I said, poking his forehead. "I'm still here, dattebane" I continued as I cut the ropes with a blade of chakra. "You want to have Ichirakus for dinner?"

I didn't get a verbal answer out of him. Naruto stood up, grabbed onto my hand, and dragged me off the field.


	6. Chapter 5 - Demon Cat

I sat on a tree with my back against the trunk, looking for Tora, who I call The Demon Cat. On the ground below me was Kakashi, who was mad at me for forgetting to bring a headset. I never liked them anyway, they always got in the way and were uncomfortable as they pushed my piercings further into my ears, which led to me having several red marks on my ears. I should of taken my own advice and only had one ear piercing, but no, I had to do it another six times with the eighth piercing just around the corner.

 _'Damn you Shisui and your self-rewarding system!'_

 **'You should take my advice and pay attention'** I heard Kuruma say.

 _'Shut up!'_ I said back to him. _'Hey, Kuruma, do you remember when we first met?'_

 **'How could I forget? You scared me halfway to death with that stupid question.'**

 _'There is no such thing as a stupid question.'_

 **'Asking a dangerous beast - who destroyed your village and killed your parents - what his name is seems pretty stupid to me.'**

 _'What can I say? I was curious.'_

 **'You haven't changed at all.'**

"I got him! I got him!" I heard Naruto yell.

I guess the good side to having the Kyubi inside of me is that I have advanced hearing.

I flashed over to Naruto - as the formula that I use on my kunai is the same as the seal that keeps Naruto's half of Kuruma locked up.

Tora started to scratch Naruto's face, I grabbed the cat from him and it instantly calmed down in my arms.

"Affirmative we got a positive ID" Sasuke said.

"Can't we get a better mission than this! I hate cats!" Naruto yelled.

I smacked Naruto on the head. "Naruto, SHUT UP, DATTEBANE!"

We went back to the academy to hand in The Demon Cat. Iruka and Lord Hokage were there handing out missions to other teams.

Madam Shijimi tore Tora out of my hands and started to squish him.

"Oh, my poor little Tora. Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy kitten. Yes."

 _'Some things never change.'_

Naruto started to laugh. "Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed."

"Now then, for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the chief councillor's three-year-old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up the potatoes in the -"

"Noo!" Naruto said, crossing his arms to make a 'x' shape. "I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff!"

He's actually right and I agree with him, not even my teams did these lame missions for this long. Then again I was raised in the aftermath of a war.

Iruka stood up. "How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

 _'We really need to start on their chakra control exercises.'_

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission, it's a stupid -" Kakashi cut Naruto off with a smack to his head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi questioned.

Lord Hiruzen started to talk. "Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations …"

And this is where I start to tune out.

 _'Oh assassinations, I miss those, I should take another one so my skills don't start falling. After all, I want to kill him. I wonder what we should have for dinner? Maybe a nice stew! With dangos! I love dangos.'_

"Silence!" Lord Hokage yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and rubbed my ears.

"Oh, sorry" Kakashi said.

Naruto was still sitting on the floor. "Ahh! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a Shinobi now and I want I Shinobi mission!" Naruto whined.

"Stop whining or you'll be eating nothing but vegetables for your entire life" I said.

"Lord Third, if I may, I believe that they are ready for a C-ranked mission" Kakashi said.

Hiruzen started to chuckle.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it. Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"But, Lord Hiruzen, th -"

"Really? Yes!" Naruto interrupted. "Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? A Feudal Lord?"

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor" Hiruzen said.

The door opened and all I could smell was sake.

 _'Who drinks in the middle of the day?'_

An old man walked in. "What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids. And the little one with the idiotic look on

his face, you expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed, "who's the little one with the idiotic look on his -" he cut off when he saw that the client was looking at him. Naruto walked over to the client, and I grabbed my younger brother by his collar. "I'll demolish you, let me go Mina!"

"Protect not demolish, you idiot."

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

 _'Risking our life in a simple C-rank, what's going on here?'_

Kakashi dismissed the team - he left first - Naruto ran home and the other two left after him.

I was walking around the village, I had just packed everything that I needed. Walking around in my unitard felt awkward.

"I knew I should of washed my kimono last night" I said to myself.

"Hey" Kakashi's voice said as a hand touched my shoulder.

"What do you need?" I asked, walking towards the usual piercing shop that I normally went to.

"Stay in the shadows" he said simply.

"Fine" I said, walking away and into the shop. "Hey, Hitomi, I'm back!"

"What do you mean you can't come!"

"I've been summoned by the village elders, there's no way out, sorry Naruto."

Half an hour later, I'm lying to my brother.

"But -"

"Is my kimono dry yet?"

"No, but I found this in your cupboard" he said, holding up Papa's old haori. "Why do you have something of the Fourth Hokage's?"

I took the piece of clothing out of his hands. "He gave it to me" I said, remembering the final birthday I celebrated with my parents. "Now get moving, you don't want to be late."


End file.
